A known example of a turbocharger device equipped with a plurality of turbochargers that increase the pressure of supply air by utilizing exhaust is disclosed in Patent Citation 1.
Patent Citation 1:    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 60-166716 (FIG. 1)